Shinigami Intervention
by Ali al-Saachez
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki was in the middle of the battle against Yhwach on the Soul Palace when he suddenly found himself in another universe with a different set of spiritual races that are in the middle of a war with an identical Vandenreich. What is going on? Ichigo has no idea as he will find himself fighting the Vandenreich once again!
1. Prologue

Author's note: This will serves as a preview for now. Let me know if Ichigo should have a harem in this story or not.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or High School DxD

**Prologue**

The sky is dark, cloudy, and currently raining upon a battlefield that is littered with corpses of humanoid beings, most with wings on their backs and different outfits in comparison to those without them that wear white uniform with a mask and beret on each of them. The humanoids with wings either have pure white, bird-like wings or black ones as some have black leathery wings. They are the Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils who have recently agreed to a true truce and peace after a meeting between the leaders of all the Three Factions have gone well.

The soldiers are wearing the white uniforms, berets, and masks to cover their face are the Quincy Soldats, the foot soldiers of the Quincy Empire. Their appearance gives them the impression of a frightening unified army that is more ready to fight an all-out battle. This faction is called the Vandenreich, the Invisible Empire who recently declared war on the Three Factions a while ago.

The current battle that is going is faring terrible for the Three Factions as they have been caught in a surprise invasion by a handful of individuals of the Vandenreich. These certain individuals were known as the Sternritters or Star Knights who were given the roles of weakening the commanding staff of the Three Factions at the site before unleashing hundreds and hundreds of Soldats to wipe out the remaining soldiers of the enemy army. The army of the Three Faction is struggling to put up resistance against the invaders who aren't letting up on their assault.

On a location somewhere far from where the foot soldiers are currently fighting it out, four beings stood before a single person. These four people are Michael, leader of the Angels and Seraph; next is Azazel, current Governor General of the Fallen Angels; and last is Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan of the Four Great Satans who are the leaders of the Devils. They are now holding their ground against this one man who is more than brave enough to attack the Three Factions all together.

The man has a long black hair that reached his mid-back and has a mustache that goes across his face a little. He has the appearance of a powerful man in his forties whose eyes showed no fear, but only disinterest. He wears a customized white uniform of the Vandenreich with a black cloak that has ragged edges and held together by a button with the symbol of the Vandenreich on it which is a five-pointed cross. This man is Yhwach, the Emperor of the Quincy Empire and the one who is feared by even the God of the Bible and the original Satan themselves a thousand years ago.

Yhwach currently has his spirit weapon out that resembled a Chinese Dadao and has a cross-guard shaped like a bird. He holds his weapon calmly to his side while staring impassively at the group in front of him. The gathered leaders of the Three Factions are short of breath as all their efforts of even landing a scratch on him have been in vain.

"Will you continue this foolishness and die fighting or come to your senses and surrender?" Yhwach asked them calmly.

"No, as if I'd surrender to a cold-hearted bastard like you." Sirzechs stated as he paused for a second. "You declared war on us out of nowhere by forcing one of my people to deliver the message after spilling some blood along the way. Then, when you finally attacked, you sent your soldiers who even hurt civilians who weren't part of the conflict in the first place." He finished with hatred in his voice.

"What is the purpose of this? Is this revenge for what happened to you and your people over a thousand years ago?" Michael questioned.

"No." Yhwach replied simply, surprising them.

"Then why? Why did you cause all this much destruction in the first place?" Serafall demanded in her most serious voice.

"I did this because it must be done. This is all in the name of true peace." Ywach replied again.

"Peace? Bullshit, we were doing just fine before you came along and started a war." Azazel retorted.

"You said that as if you were actually close to obtaining peace yourselves. Let me tell you this, that's not true at all. There will always be tension between Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils as there is always be tensions between humans of different nations." Yhwach countered.

"There may have been bad blood in the past, but the future is always something new that we can grasp on for a better future. People will learn to get along with each other eventually; all we need to do is persevere in that direction. What you did today will only set everyone back into an age of wars." Michael said with a stern look.

"Hahaha, you say that aim for peace between the Three Factions huh? This is why you are all weak and haven't even managed to injure me in the slightest. The Three Factions were actually much more fearsome in battles over a thousand years ago, that even I respected them for that. Now, you have all grown soft." Yhwach scoffed as he dismissed his reishi sword and stretched a finger while gathering energy and aimed at Angel, Fallen Angel, and Devils.

Sirzechs knew he was about to attack. "Shit! Everybody get out of the way!" He warned his comrades of the incoming attack.

Yhwach blasted spiritual arrows that were shaped like a Quincy cross from his fingers at the spot they were just a second ago. The resulting explosions of the blasts blew them a distance away. "I have grown tired of this game. I will finish you all here right now and proceed to take what I came for here in the Underworld." Yhwach stated as he was just about to send another barrage of holy arrows at his enemies until a loud explosion erupted in the sky.

This caught the attention of everyone on the battlefield fighting as they stopped fighting for a second as they suddenly felt a powerful presence came from the spot of the explosion. For the present leaders of the Three Factions, they were confused by a familiar feeling of this unexpected presence that yet seemed so much different for some reason.

For Yhwach, he was actually frightened and surprised at an unexpected occurrence. The power in the explosion was unsettling as he had no idea of what the source actually is. He immediately right away tried to sense this new presence and identify it, what he found shocked him even further. 'It can't be... this reiatsu feels like his but different. I killed him myself! He is supposed to be dead!' Yhwach thought alarmedly to himself.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's note: I'm gonna with quick 1,000 to 2,000 words per chapters for at least one update per week so I can get thing rolling. I'm going to try to practice incorporating sound effects in this fanfic. About Ichigo power will be based on his recent version after his training in the Soul King Palace. Ichigo's Shikai state will be half the strength of when he fought Aizen in his Final Zangetsu state so his Bankai will be very strong obviously. Of course, I won't make the Quincy super weak especially Yhwach. I will try to kill of some of the ridiculous Sternritter like Pepe and replace him with an oc or an existing character to rectify the mistake of having weirdos as Sternritters. Anyway, Ichigo will not have his original hollow powers anymore since he has his true Shinigami power that has its own hollow power along with it.

Apparently some the reviews wanted a harem for Ichigo so this will be the list.

Serafall (Because I like her childish personality when the situation's not serious)

Kuroka (I will actually need help with this one since I don't know her character exactly that well and the way she speak. I'm putting her in because she can be another Yoruichi. XD)

Gabriel

Rias and Akeno are kind of up for debate. I will consider other DxD girls, just message them or place them in the reviews. Also, I'll think about including the Quincy girls into the harem.

Also, I wonder whether to include Issei or not into the story. This will take place in the DxD universe as an au a few months after Khaos Bridage's failed attack on the first official peace meeting between the Three Factions.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or High School DxD

**Chapter 1**

After the sound of the explosion died down, one of the Sternritters moved toward the site of the smoke and stopped a fair distance while preparing his weapons in the form of reishi knives. This Sternritter wore the typical uniform for Sternritter with full-framed glasses and leopard prints on the right side of his face. He also wore a leopard print top beneath his cloak. He went to check the cause of the explosion to see if it's a threat or not. He saw a figure with two swords of different lengths heading toward him.

"Stop right where you are! I am Shaz Domino and his majesty gave me the letter-" The Quincy was proudly announcing before the figure gave him no time to finish and launched his own attack against him.

**Boom!**

Shaz Domino was killed by a single attack from this mysterious person. The disappearance of Shaz Domino's reiatsu alerted the higher-ranking Quincy as they are baffled by this development.

"That idiot! He shouldn't have gone to check alone!"

"What's going on? How could one of us be defeated after most of the enemies' commanding officers are defeated already?"

"This new reiatsu... it feels strange yet familiar."

The present Sternritters on the battlefield are all having their own thoughts about the new arrival as the foot soldiers of both armies went back to fighting each other. Meanwhile, Yhwach was feeling more anxious by the seconds and looked thoughtful.

Sirzechs took notice of this and decided to say something. "What's the matter Yhwach? Finally feeling frightened after something you didn't expect happened?" He taunted hoping to find out what his enemy knows about the new presence.

Yhwach was silent before he finally decided to speak again. "It seems that you're always full of surprises. Isn't that right Ichigo Kurosaki?" He stated, shocking the commanders of the Three Faction army.

Said person appeared instantaneously with two swords at the ready. One sword is short and shaped like a trench knife and the other is longer and in the shape of a Khyber knife with a hollowed-out portion running from the back of the blade from the grip to the middle. The man looked to about in his late teenage years and has orange spiky hair that made him stick out in plain sight. He wore a black shihakushō with two white shoulder plates crossing his chest in an x shape and a white cloak tied around his waist.

Yhwach took notice of his strange appearance and weapons. He wondered why the shorter blade has presence of Quincy power while the longer blade has an unidentified presence that he never felt before. The presence inside the longer blade felt poisonous to him for some reason. 'Could this be a new power that Ichigo acquired by unknown means? It does not matter; his unexpected arrival has nearly thrown my plan in jeopardy. I will have to deal with him right now.' Yhwach thought.

"I don't know how you did it Ichigo Kurosaki, but that was quite impressive of you to come back even stronger despite your death." Yhwach admitted.

Said person raised an eyebrow in genuine confusion. "My death? I don't know what you're talking about unless my fight with Ulquiorra Cifer. I've never really died, recently for that matter." Ichigo stated. He looked around and saw four people staring at him in pure shock. He saw a light blonde man with angelic wings, a dark-haired man with yellow bangs with black ones, a man with pure red hair, and a girl about his age with her black hair in twin pigtails. The last two people had black leathery wings.

'What's with these people having wings?' Ichigo wondered to himself. He never saw people who looked like humans with wings on their back. "What's this Yhwach? Are you attacking other people? So I guess the Hollows and Shinigami weren't enough to satisfy your bloodlust then." Ichigo said looking disappointed.

The Quincy Emperor could not help but be confused. "Hollows and Shinigami? I guess you must be referring to the Grim Reapers that work for Hades for Shinigami but I have no idea of these Hollows you speak of." Yhwach replied.

'Isn't Hades supposed to be the Greek God of Death? I didn't know he actually existed.' Ichigo thought to himself. "Enough chatter, are you the one who caused all this destruction?" The Shinigami demanded.

"Not directly, but yes I am responsible." Yhwach replied coolly.

Ichigo used Shunpo to move quickly in front of Yhwach and swung his short sword at him. His opponent reacted immediately by materializing his reishi sword to block the attack. Yhwach miscalculated the force behind Ichigo's attack and nearly lost the grip on his weapon. He was forced to back away as there was a cut through the white sleeve on his uniform. 'I underestimated him. He has gotten much more powerful than I expected. I can't afford to hold back any further. I will end this now.' Yhwach thought calmly. He quickly manifested a large Heilig Pfeil and threw at orange-haired Shinigami.

Ichigo responded to the arrow by batting it aside with his larger blade with quite a bit effort. He held up both of his swords in a cross-shape and began gathering reishi for his attack.

"**Getsuga Jūjishō!" **Ichigo roared out as he launched a cross-shape wave of blue energy at Yhwach. The attack exploded as smoke rises from the ground covering his target. Ichigo made out the form of Yhwach who had left arm grazed a little which was nothing to worry about. The power of the explosion created a large crater around him. Ichigo knew Yhwach could have avoided if he wanted to, but he took the attack head on to measure its power.

Yhwach retaliated by moving quickly to Ichigo and slashed his sword at him, only for him to evade and moved back quickly. Yhwach immediately fired reishi blasts from his finger tip in a barrage before he moved again to engage the Shinigami in close combat and punched him in the chest with his left fist. Ichigo staggered a little but quickly locked his sword with Yhwach's.

"Not bad Kurosaki, you surely improved the last time we fought!" The Quincy Emperor praised him.

Ichigo grunted before he pushed Yhwach back and broke the sword clash. 'This is not good; both of us aren't fighting at our full strength yet. I can't drag this any further.' He swung his longer sword at the Quincy again and pushed forward with shorter blade behind it. The swords of opposing side locked again.

'Now!' Ichigo told himself as he yelled out his signature attack. **"Getsuga Tenshō!"** His swords glowed blue before an explosion erupted from the site of the sword clash as smoke covered the spot. Two figures quickly dashed back into plain sight without a single scratch seen on either of them.

"I am no curious. Where did you acquire those swords?" Yhwach asked.

Ichigo looked at him weirdly but shook his head. "You should already know the answer to that old man." He shot back at him.

Yhwach proceeded to step forward until someone else flashed into existence besides him. A tall young man with long blond hair appeared. He wore the typical Sternritter uniform with the usual hooded cloak and trench coat.

"Your majesty it is done. We have retrieved them from the Angels' stronghold in Heaven." The blonde man announced.

"Well done Haschwalth. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for me. I've encountered an unexpected disturbance before I could retrieve the relics." Yhwach stated.

The man now identified as Jugram Haschwalth saw Ichigo had a shock expression on his face before narrowing his eyes at him. He turned back to his Emperor. "Your majesty, our time is up."

"I know, we cannot remain any longer than we have planned. We will return to the Underworld and retrieve the relics again at a later date." Yhwach said as he coughed a bit before gathering his breath. "All Sternritters and Soldats are to return to Silbern at once. We have failed our true objective here, but do not fret. We've already dealt a heavy blow to the enemies' morale that will have a lasting effect." Yhwach declared as he turned his back to Ichigo and the Three Factions leaders as a large shadow loomed over the two Quincy. He looked again at the Three Factions leaders. "This is far from over. The war has just begun." With those last words, the shadow swallowed the two Quincy whole.

All across the battlefield, every single Quincy ceased fighting and stepped back into the large shadows that appeared behind them. Not a single one of them remained behind besides the corpses of their fallen comrades.

Ichigo sensed all the presence of the Quincy disappearing. He sighed, knowing that he does not have knowledge on how the Quincy performers their escape just like back at Soul Society. "Great, now what am I going to do? I don't have the faintest clue on what's going on." Ichigo said as stabbed his longer blade into the ground. "I guess I should ask these people what's going."

"Ichigo!" A feminine voice rang out. Ichigo turned around to face who yelled out his name, only to be hugged by an ecstatic Serafall. "I knew you weren't dead! You came back to save us like you always would!" She said happily as she hugged the life out of the poor orange-haired Shinigami who is turning blue.

"Hehehe, Serafall I think our friend would like to breath." Sirzechs Lucifer said in slight amusement as Serafall finally let go, much to the shinigami's relief. His smile turned into a frown as he took notice of the heavy casualties the Three Faction army sustained. "To think the Vandenreich was actually this capable. Just how did the Three Factions beat them over a thousand years ago?"

"We had greater numbers back then and our armies were at their strongest." Azazel stated. The Fallen Angel leader turned to Ichigo. "How are you alive? We all saw you got killed by Yhwach a few weeks ago." Azazel questioned.

Ichigo finally regained his breath after the surprise death hug and noticed the people around him. "Huh, do I know you? I'm pretty sure we haven't met before." Ichigo said, confused by how the people in front of him acted as if they knew him.

"What do you mean Ichigo? We all know each other after all the times you helped us." Serafall said.

"If I met you all before then I'm drawing a blank here because I don't remember helping out you guys. Can you please tell me what's going?" Ichigo asked, honestly confused as he scratched the back of his head.

The Three Factions leaders looked at each other in concern.

Michael decided to speak up. "Ichigo Kurosaki, let's please discuss this somewhere safer?"

Ichigo nodded as he picked up his weapons and placed them unto his back. He followed them to wherever they wanted to talk with him at. He's only going along for now because he wanted answers to explain the current situation.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's note: Some of the reviews said not to include Rias and Akeno in the harem since it's been done before. I would agree to that but I had an urge to spite the reviewers by including Rias and Akeno in the harem. I'll hold off the decision on that for now. Also Quincy girls such as Bambietta, Meninas, Giselle and Candice will be placed in the harem for now.

Oh by the way, I thought having a certain character from Fullmetal Alchemist become Sternritter 'W' as an elite guard member. The letter W should be the most obvious hint to you. Reason for this replacement was because Nianzol Weizol was kinda of a huge disappointment; he didn't offer much of a fight anyway in his very brief appearance in the manga.

About the issue whether to include Issei, I'm leaning toward to not including him in the story due to his perverted habits were funny at first but got old to me. If I do include him in the story then I'm gonna use him for comedic relief. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or High School DxD

**Chapter 2**

A few hours passed after the first major invasion in the Underworld by a foreign army in several centuries. The soldiers of the Three Factions are tending to their wounds and fallen comrades. Any tension or animosity that there were between the soldiers of the differing factions are gone now for now as the result of the one-sided battle with the Quincy army. Though the army managed to cause a bit of casualties to the enemy, the number paled in comparison to the casualties they sustained on their side. This little fact made a huge dent in their pride as Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils which is clearly not a good thing to the troop's morale.

In a room with quite a bit of space of the building now being used as a command center for the present allied force stood five individuals. One Shinigami, two Maou, one Fallen Angel, and one Angel are having a conversation about the current situation at hand or rather Ichigo is currently being informed about this new world he found himself stuck in.

"So let me get this straight. Angels and devils exist?" Ichigo asked as the people in front of him nodded their head in response. "And that includes other mythological Gods like Odin and Zeus?"

They simply nodded again.

"Well… this is new." Ichigo muttered as he rubbed the back of his hand thinking about the brief details he had been told about the races of the people in the room. He learned that this world does have actual Angels and Devils living secretly amongst society. Another thing was there is a recent peace treaty between the Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils which Ichigo mentally approved as he found stereotypes and hatred based on races as petty things.

"So why the Vandenreich did declare war on you guys anyway?" Ichigo questioned.

The current leader of the Heaven faction decided to speak. "We thought at first it was about our war with them over a thousand years ago but now, that doesn't seem to be the case." Michael stated.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked confusedly.

"Yhwach stated something before he left, didn't he? It seemed his objective in the Underworld wasn't an invasion to eradicate both the Fallen Angels and Devils. The invasion was just a mere distraction. He was looking for something else though I'm not particular sure what it is he meant by 'relics'." Sirzechs responded.

"I am also quite concerened by what Yhwach's subordinate said. It seemed Heaven was attacked by another Quincy army as well which is disturbing since it seemed their objective was achieved." Michael said worriedly.

"Though I feel like I should be surprised that Gods, Angels, and Devils exist, I find that I just don't care anymore. I've been through a lot the past couple of days by fighting a war with the Vandenreich in Soul Society. I'm just not gonna be surprised anymore, for all I know that there could be a little girl with the power to destroy the world here." Ichigo said in a casual tone.

The last part of what Ichigo said caused the four beings to laugh awkwardly, prompting said Shinigami to raise an eyebrow. "What are you laughing about? Was it something I said?" Then he remembered what he said before and face palmed himself. "Let me guess, there really is a little girl with the power to destroy the world?" He said as more of a statement than a question without removing his hand from his face.

The supernatural beings just stood in awkward silence as Ichigo groaned a little. "That's it, I've seen everything there is to be from spirits looking after the dead to there being an actual little girl with the power to destroy the world."

Serafall laughed a little. "Well Ichigo, it's not that it's an actual little girl who has more than enough power to destroy the world. It's just that this being is a dragon who taken on the appearance of a little girl."

"Really?"

Serafall nodded.

The orange-haired Shinigami stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face and then sighed a little. "I repeat what I said, I'm not going to be bothered be surprised anymore." Ichigo closed his eyes and thought for a minute before he asked something.

"Have you guys ever heard about Soul Society?" Ichigo asked.

"No, this the first time I've ever heard of the term." Sirzechs replied.

"Well you see, it's kind of the afterlife for souls who hasn't departed from the world of the living as they lingered on as ghosts. The Soul Society has a standing army to protect souls called the Gotei 13. The Gotei 13 is in the middle of a war with the Vandenreich because of its leader, Yhwach, who decided to invade and killed as many Shinigami as possible before moving to attack the Royal Soul Palace. The Royal Soul Palace is where the king who watches all over the realms with souls reside in." Ichigo explained.

"Intriguing, how did you come across these people, Ichigo?" Azazel inquired, now interested in this unknown faction. "If they are fighting the Vandenreich as well then we could use their help and form an alliance."

Ichigo looked down for a second before having a serious expression his face. "I think there might be a problem with that Azazel." Said Fallen Angel raised an eyebrow. "You said Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils exist right? Well, I've been involved with the supernatural for quite some time actually and I never encountered a single member of any of your races. The logical conclusion I can come up with is that… I'm from another world." Ichigo finished.

This shocked everyone in the room besides the Shinigami. "What do you mean another world, Ichigo?" Sirzechs inquired.

"What do I mean from that? Well, I'm thinking of things like alternate universes and things like that in American comic books. There were a few obvious signs to me which were that you all act like you know me, but I don't know any of you. Second, I can felt a lot of slightly familiar powerful Quincy presence that shouldn't be there to last time I checked. Lastly, Angels and Devils existing when I should have met one by now in the kind of work I do. That's was the last sign I needed to confirm I'm somewhere else, plus Zangetsu already pitched the idea to me." Ichigo explained.

"Who's Zangetsu?" Serfall asked.

Ichigo took his two swords off his back and held them in front of him. "These two swords are Zangetsu, my Zanpakutō."

"Zanpakutō?" Azazel questioned.

"A Zanpakutō is the main weapon of every Shinigami in the Gotei 13. Every Zanpakutō starts out as an Asauchi which are nameless Zanpakutō that has yet to be wielded by their true wielder. Each Zanpakutō is a manifestation of our soul in the form of a weapon to aid in battle. Every Zanpakutō has a Shikai and Bankai form that grant the user greater power depending on the soul of the wielder. The method for obtaining Shikai and Bankai differs." Ichigo explained.

"Interesting, what is the Shikai form of you swords?"

"This is the Shikai form, or initial release state, of my Zanpakutō, it's stuck in this form due to my massive spiritual energy being uncontrollable at the time I learned the name of my Zanpakutō. You already saw what I can do in my Shikai state from my fight with Yhwach hours ago."

"And what of Bankai?" Azazel pressed on further with his questioning, eager to learn about the Zanpakutō.

"Bankai, or final release state, is the final form of the Zanpakutō and is from 5 to 10 times more powerful than its Shikai state depending on the user." Ichigo finished as everyone is now staring wide-eyed at the orange-haired Shinigami.

"What? Why is everyone staring at me?" Ichigo asked after a few moments of silence passed.

"Y-you just told us that you could have the power to easily surpass us." Serafall stammered.

"Yeah, I suppose achieving Bankai in just 3 days is quite an achievement when it usually takes hundreds of years to do so." Icihgo stated nonchalantly.

"What!" Everyone in the room besides Ichigo yelled out in disbelief as the orange-haired Shinigami covered his ears from the sudden noise.

"How did you achieve that much power in just 3 days if it usually took years like you said?" Azazel questioned incredulously.

"Well you see at the time, I was in a hurry to gain enough power to save my friend so a dangerous method was chosen to help me do so. By no means was it easy, in the end it was worth it because I protected my friends many times with the power I gained." Ichigo replied as he remembered many of his past battles.

Sirzechs recomposed himself and smiled knowingly as he turned to Azazel. "I guess we shouldn't be surprised after all. Remember that the Ichigo we know obtained Balance Breaker for his Sacred Gear in a short amount of time since he obtained it."

"I suppose this man is much like the Ichigo we know in terms of personality, power, and potential." Azazel stated as he nodded his head slightly.

"Now hold on a minute, is there an Ichigo Kurosaki in this world too?" The Shinigami inquired curiously.

Everyone looked crestfallen for a moment until Michael spoke up. "There was a boy who very much acted in the same manners as you." The current leader of Heaven informed him.

"Okay that's interesting, wait… was?" Ichigo questioned nervously at the last part of what the angel told him.

The female Devil looked down at the ground as her expression saddened which did not go unnoticed by anyone in the room. "Ichigo, your counterpart in this world… is dead." Sirzechs stated grimly.

"H-how?" Ichigo questioned in shock.

"You were killed by the Vandenreich shortly after the declaration of war on the Three Factions when you refused to join them. They wanted to recruit you into their army because you mother was a Quincy and so, you were half Quincy by blood which made it appealing enough to them for recruitment." Sirzechs paused while he twiddled his fingers and looked distant as if he's reminiscing. "Ichigo, when we heard 'you' died it hit all of us hard. You were living a normal life until you got dragged into the affairs of the supernatural. Ever since then 'you' accepted the supernatural into your life and did many great things. Not once did 'you' hesitate to do everything to protect your friends and family from dangers even if they were part of the supernatural. Hell, you were a kind of a hero in both Heaven and the Underworld for your deeds."

'Ah now I understand, these people must've had it rough just as anyone would when losing someone close who's practically family. The part about me not hesitating to protect sounds just like me all right, my counterpart must've been all right person.' Ichigo thought.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Sirzechs said, getting his attention. "I know whether or not for sure you're from another dimension truly. But I want to ask you this; can you help us defeat the Vandenreich? I know you have your own problems to deal with-"

"Sure." Ichigo replied instantly.

"and that you will likely want wait wait… what?" Sirzechs asked, not sure if he heard right.

"I said that I will help no problem." Ichigo said without missing a beat.

"Are you sure? I know we need a lot of help right now, but I'd understand if you want to go back to your own dimension." Azazel said.

"First off, I don't know how to get back so I'll be stuck here for a while. Second, I don't like the way Vandenreich is starting wars and I'll be damned if I let innocent people get hurt in this conflict when I have the power to help stop it. Plus, my mother always taught me to kind to others and it's a rule I've never regretted following." Ichigo said with determination.

Everyone in the room looked at the orange-haired Shinigami in awe and relief at his words.

Serafall jumped up and grabbed his hands. "Really, you'll stay and help us?" She asked with hope in her eyes.

"Geez, I already said yes. How many times do I have to say it?" He chuckled a little bit before Serafall grabbed him in suffocating hug with his face close to her chest.

"Yay, I knew Ichi would always help us!" Serafall said cheerfully as she unknowingly continued her death hug.

Michael smiled at the other leaders. "It seems that we have do hope after all."

**Shinigami( I still don't know how to do line breaks. :P)**

Hades listened to the report from one of scouts with glee at the mention of the Underworld being severely weakened by the Vandenreich invasion.

"Yes, this is finally the chance I've been waiting for. Gather all the Grim Reapers, we will prepare for an invasion soon!" The Greek God ordered immediately. The scout left as Hades relaxed on his throne thinking about he will have the Underworld under his control.

"Jeez, you sure are very smart to attack the Underworld after our invasion when were not done with it yet. So wise and intelligent you are." A mocking and sarcastic voice was heard.

Hades was immediately alarmed at this unknown presence. "Who are you? Show yourself for this is my domain!" The Greek God demanded arrogantly.

"Alright, alright hold your horses. I will come out as you 'politely' asked." The mocking voice replied once more. A middle-aged man wearing a white uniform appeared out of the shadows of the throne room. His hair was slick back and had a strand in front of his face. He also had an ornamental bracer on his left arm.

"I'll ask again. Who are you?" Hades narrowed his eyes dangerously at the intruder.

"My, my, it's rude to demand someone name without introducing yourself you know?" The man shot back.

"You dare make a mockery of Lord Hades in his domain? Then I'll have to punish you severely for that." Hades declared arrogantly.

"Hold, hold on, I have a proposition for you from my boss." The man said while making gestures to keep patience.

"On with it, my time is very valuable and I have much to do."

"My boss, Yhwach, would like you to serve him in his empire." The man stated with a lazy smirk.

"Me?! Serve lower a being?! Hahahaha, what foolish nonsense is this? I'll end your life right now for this insult." Hades rose from his throne before succumbing to the floor as moving his body became extremely difficult and felt pain all over.

"Find it hard to move huh? Sorry but this my domain now. My name is Askin Nakk Le Vaar, Sternritter "D"-The Deathdealing." The Quincy introduced himself as he moved closer to struggling body of Hades. "I'll ask you about my proposition again. So will you serve the Quincy Emperor or not? Your next answer will determine your life." The Quincy asked with a menacing expression as Hades whimpered in fear.

**Notes**

Well that's it for this chapter. By the way, which Sacred Gear should Ichigo's DxD counterpart have? An existing one like one of the Longinus or special created one that surpasses the power of the True Longinus? This is for the purpose of the background into the story and feel free to respond to any of my suggestions in the notes.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's note: I'm going to include Rias and Akeno in the harem just for the heck of it and to spite the reviewers who suggested not to. That's the Fanfic way… or maybe not, oh well. I will make the first meeting with Ichigo a little unique…hehehe. Yep, it's gonna be a great welcome party by her… maybe.

I have come to the conclusion of not including Issei in the story since I just don't care enough to put him in it. Sure he is actually good person, but looking at his perverted nature again… yeah, definitely not including him. Not that I hate him, I just don't like writing about him really. If I was gonna write him in this fic, I would make him be the second Keigo though he was never a big of a pervert as Issei is.

Now for Ichigo's DxD counterpart's Sacred Gear. I think I'll go with giving him the Boosted Gear and a second secret Sacred Gear that been placed in him and created by a certain antagonist we all know and love(or hate).

By the way has anyone guess who will be Sternritter "W" yet? If so, then please place your guess in the review, I'd like to see if anyone actually did try to guess it.

Guest: I can see your point about Ichigo spilling his secrets to the DxD party. However, they're not exactly big secrets since most of what he told weren't exactly specific enough on his history. About the whole Zanpakutō explanation, let's face it how is anyone in the DxD going to wield one without actually having the power of a Shinigami let alone obtain one if there aren't any Asauchi?

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or High School DxD

**Chapter 3**

In the realm of Olympus sat an elderly but otherwise power-looking man in deep thought. This man is Zeus, the King of the Gods in Greek mythology. What is he thinking about? Why, he's thinking about the recent declaration of war by the Quincy army called the Vandenreich weeks ago after the successful peace meeting between the Three Factions that finally started the path to true path. It would be take a very long time but Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils could actually get along eventually. All it takes is time after all as he believed.

What worried Zeus was the massive Quincy army that appeared out of nowhere and invaded the Underworld days before he received the news about the first invasion being over. He knew that there were surviving Quincy out in the human world but there were very few known ones to be seen as a major threat.

'I haven't seen an army of Quincy that massive since the Great War that took place over a thousand years between Heaven and the Underworld. Where were these Quincy hiding and just what is that man plotting?' Zeus thought.

"Brother, are you alright?" A new voice spoke out, breaking Zeus out of thoughts. He saw the voice came from his brother Poseidon, God of the Sea.

"Yes, I am fine. I was just thinking about the Vandenreich's invasion in the Underworld." Zeus replied.

"Ah, I can see why you're concerned. But brother, if I remember correctly we did not in any way had major interaction with them during the Great War or before that. There's no need to worry about an enemy that we have never fought against in the first place. There's no reason for them to consider attacking us." The God of the Sea assured him.

Zeus listened to his words carefully and relaxed as he nodded. "Yes, you're right about that. We only have come in contact with a very small number of Quincy over the years and there has yet to be bad blood between us." Zeus paused for a moment before turning to his brother. "Although this conflict has nothing to do with us, we should call a meeting soon to confer on the matter of the Vandenreich."

"Indeed, it would be foolish to just ignore them and let them go as they please. I can already see the balance of powers being disturbed by the recent conflict I've heard about." Poseidon said in agreement.

Zeus was silent for a minute before he spoke up. "Poseidon, this invasion took place in the Underworld right?"

His brother nodded in response.

"Don't you think Hades would take advantage of this situation?" He asked.

"It would be just like him to actually invade; I'm surprised he hasn't done anything yet." Poseidon admitted.

"I heard about a large of gathering of the Grim Reapers that served Hades. I was about to confront him before I learned that the Grim Reapers went back to their usual posts. I am concerned about our brother; I want to know what he is thinking the current situation." Zeus said seriously.

"He has been awfully quiet on this matter." Poseidon said in agreement.

"I can only hope that this situation calm down before it get too much worse." Zeus stated grimly.

**Shinigami**

There is a realm that no one ever knew existed. It was a realm that existed in the same place as Heaven and the Underworld, yet at the same time it is not. It is dimension shrouded in darkness; its name is the Schatten Bereich or the Shadow Realm. In it stood an imposing ice-encrusted building called Silbern, the main headquarter of the Vandenreich.

Currently sitting on his throne is Yhwach, eyes closed as he contemplated on the latest development. The anomaly that is known as Ichigo Kurosaki is alive and stronger than before. 'How is he alive? I killed him myself when we did battle weeks ago before the first invasion in the Underworld.' The Quincy Emperor thought.

The reason why Yhwach considered Ichigo an anomaly is that he's a half-blooded Quincy whose Quincy powers, which was inactive at the time, did not get taken at all during Auswählen in effect nine years years ago. The boy's mother died as a result of Auswählen taking her powers when she needed it the most at the time it happened. Ever since then, Yhwach had placed the boy under careful observation as he could prove to be a potential member of the Vandenreich if he was unaffected Auswählen at all. Problem was that he would know at some point that the Quincy Emperor was very much responsible for his mother's death and might perceive him as an enemy.

So he waited, he took his time to build his army for the impending war. He wanted to see if Ichigo would grow powerful and that he did. Turned out, Ichigo was trained to use his Quincy powers since then by a nearby relative who was very close to his mother. This relative was well aware of what truly happened, but did not inform Ichigo of the truth until the time felt right. It wasn't until his last year in Kuoh Academy that he finally awakened his Sacred Gear, the Boosted Gear through his desire for power to protect those close to him.

In a short span of one year, Ichigo was known very well throughout the world supernatural for his incredible growth in power. Yhwach at that point decided to send a Sternritter to recruit him only for said Sternritter to return battered and bruised though it was one of the weaker ones sent.

It seemed that Ichigo purely had no interest in joining the Vandenreich so Yhwach decided to personally confront the young man himself. The result was the boy's death after a battle which unexpectedly turned out to be difficult due to some unexpected surprises in him.

Alas, he died, but this did not impede Yhwach as he believed that at least that the half-blooded Quincy could not stand up to him anymore. He believed wrong, during the first invasion in the Underworld in years, Ichigo Kurosaki arrived out of nowhere. What surprised him that was his two new swords that held Quincy powers in one and a dangerous unknown one that possessed an aura that's both opposite and poisonous to that of a Quincy.

'I will have to revise my plans to deal with him. The Gemischt has proven to be quite an obstacle in my plan when I least expected it though that should have been a given due to his history in the affairs of the supernatural.' Yhwach thought as he stood up from his throne.

"Haschwalth." He called out.

"You called your majesty?" The Sternritter Grandmaster responded.

"How goes the Jagdarmee's progress?"

"The recruitments are going at the expected rates and should be ready before the deadline." Haschwalth replied.

"Good, when the time comes the world will surely descend into chaos and thus giving us the window of opportunity needed to finally complete the true objective of the Vandenreich." Yhwach stated as he walked out of the throne room with his second-in-command following after him at a constant pace.

'As long as everyone play their part, not even you Ichigo Kurosaki or the guardians will stop me.'

"Haschwalth, we'll be preparing another strike force to attack the Underworld to recover the relics and this time we will do it full force. Heaven should still be recovering from your team's invasion so reinforcement from them is unlikely. Ready the Sternritters."

Haschwalth bowed lightly and said, "Yes, your majesty."

**Shinigami**

There has been one being that existed in another dimension that has never been able to reach quite often. Although this being wanted to be alone in the dimension it called as home, it eventually accepted the presence of its neighbor. A red Western dragon can be seen flying and doing what one would call as motorcycle tricks in the colorful void of the dimension known as the Dimensional Gap.

This being has the appearance of a young girl long black, dressed in Gothic Lolita fashion, and had emotionless gray eyes. She also has two pointed ears but her long hair made this difficult to notice. The name is Ophis the Ouroboros Dragon or Infinite Dragon God as the beings of the world of the supernatural know her as. In the past, it once took up the form of an old man, but the reason for her change in appearance remains unknown.

Ophis had always wanted to be alone in the Dimensional Gap and the dragon known as Great Red ousted out. For a long time that was her desire until she met someone peculiar who eventually regarded her as a friend. Now after witnessing the death of the one that truly considered her a friend, she finally felt a new emotion.

Sadness

It was something she didn't understand at first, then remembering how her friend was killed and wasn't coming back. Ever. She was hurting inside and didn't like this feeling so she went to the Dimensional Gap to be alone. Though Great Red was there, he doesn't pay much attention to her so that fine. She didn't care about Great Red making a loud ruckus, she didn't care that she has to share the Dimensional Gap with the red dragon, she just doesn't care anymore.

Great Red had noticed how quite she has been for the past weeks which was unusual as she sometimes stare at him. She doesn't pay him any attention at all during these couple of weeks that went by. He thought once about seeing what was wrong with her, but decided it was not his place to do so anyway. The weeks just went by as Great Red continued doing what he loved; dangerous stunts in the colorful void of the Dimensional Gap.

As for Ophis, she did nothing but stares at the emptiness of the Dimensional Gap. This was the routine that went on for weeks; Great Red did his flying stunts and Ophis did nothing. Whenever Great Red got bored he would just sleep since Ophis had no interest in interacting with him for any reason whatsoever.

Then one day, a disturbance of power was felt by the two powerful dragons. They both felt the power of the disturbance that felt familiar and at the same time vastly different. Great Red was intrigued by this, he was sure that recognized the source of this power and thought that source should be dead and gone to the point that the soul doesn't exist anymore.

Ophis' reaction was, "I must find him." She immediately left the Dimensional Gap to seek out the disturbance. There one dragon left in this dimension once again after that.

**Shinigami**

Now the man known as Ichigo Kurosaki felt many things. Anger, happiness, sadness, depression, betrayal, annoyed, uninterested, and etc. Usually, a person would panic in the same situation he found himself in, but not him. … maybe a little bit, but Ichigo told himself not to worry because he was confident in his friends' power to stop Yhwach back in his home dimension or at least stall him until he eventually comes back. He has little to worry since he and his friends managed to help the members of the Royal Squard in time before things could turn even worse than before. The old emotional boy he used to be two years prior was now replaced by someone a bit calmer and more mature. Ichigo now no longer felt burdened by the things he had to do as he used to.

"I'm sure Uryū could finish him off. After all I was holding my own against him." Ichigo said to himself, he would never admit out loud but he considered Uryū as one of his closest friends. Reason why he never wanted admitted was because he thinks Uryū will have a smug smile on his face and mention it every once in a while. He was damned sure that wasn't going to happen at all.

"I wonder how my dad would react if he found out I got into this situation." Ichigo wondered as he let imagination take its rein.

_Imagination Starts_

"Ichigo my boy! Go make mommy and papa proud by bringing home a girlfriend like you should have done already!" Isshin Kurosaki loudly exclaimed from the top of his house, annoying his neighbors already who were telling him to shut up.

Then suddenly, a hole in the sky opened and a familiar wooden badge went smacked into his forehead, knocking him off the building. The badge immediately went back into the portal in the sky towards its owner. Isshin Kurosaki somehow recovered and went crying back to a poster on the wall exhibiting a picture of his beloved wife, whining that his son was being cruel to him from across dimensions and that they'll never have grandchildren.

_Imagination Ends_

"Yeah… never telling him about this, I'm sure I could make up a lie that could convince him that I got stuck in space or something. Yep, I got stuck in space. I am a Shinigami after all… wait do souls need to breathe air or not?" Ichigo wondered as he wondered how close souls resembled humans in terms of mortality.

Ichigo went about his days helping out with the repairs in the Underworld and spoke with many various Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils about the Vandenreich or other topics.

Reason why he is doing this is because Sirzechs said he wanted him to meet someone so he had him lending a helping hand to the Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils in whatever they're doing. He was surprised when Michael told him that God of the Bible was actually dead in this universe but chalked it up as the one true fact is that nobody is undefeatable. A bald young man going about his days usually as a super hero for a hobby sneezed in another universe and told his cyborg friend it was just a random sneeze.

Ichigo finally decided to meditate to pass the time before he felt a new presence nearby that's quite similar to Sirzechs' but much weaker. He turned around to see a teenage girl around his age with red hair just like Sirzechs and had the same blue-green eyes as him. She was holding a crimson sphere of energy at him and looking at him with an accusing glare.

"Can I help you with something?" Ichigo asked, slightly nervous due to the woman's glare.

She threw the ball of energy at where he stood as Ichigo used Shunpo to get away from the spot that was distintegrated from the blast as he landed a few meters away.

"What the hell was that for?!" Ichigo yelled, a tick mark appeared on his forehead.

**Omake**

I'll do this every once in a while.

**Priorities**

Two bloodied and bruised bodies laid on the ground as the imposing form of Yhwach from a thousand years ago walked past them toward a shining light.

"S-stop, why did you do this? What is your goal?" The voice of God of the Bible asked weakly as his current ally, the original Satan fared no better than him in their current states.

"Do you want to know why?" He asked back rhetorically as his two enemies look at him grabbing something from the light.

It was…

… a piece of toast.

"What?" The Quincy Emperor asked at the incredulous stares of the leaders of Heaven and the Underworld as he munched on the toast. "I was hungry this morning so I decided to come here and cook my toast." He stated casually like he done nothing wrong recently.

"So you're saying that you…" God of the Bible began.

"… literally caused the genocide of thousands of Angels and Devils in the past week just for a piece of toast?" Satan finished.

"Yes, why?" He responded as the two leaders stood up and falls flat on their face.

**Notes**

This is one of the chapters that will describe the recovery periods between the battles in the story. Also I think I'll make a prequel at some point to show the life of Ichigo Kurosaki's DxD counterpart.

**Ichigo's Harem:**

Serafall Leviathan

Kuroka

Gabriel

Ophis (I honestly don't remembered if I ever planned on having her in the harem in the first place.)

Bambietta Basterbine

Meninas McAllon

Giselle Gewelle

Candice Catnipp

Rias Gremory

Akeno Himejima

That's it for now, but things could change. This is the most I'll do for now.


	5. Chapter 4

Author's note: Happy Thanksgiving and here's a new chapter.

RyumaOmega: The reason I'm using spirit energy for the Quincy is because it's easier for to work with and I'm fairly familiar with it than the energy that people in the DxD people use. It's nothing big really, just my preference.

I'm not sure whether or not to refer Ichigo as a substitute Shinigami since it has been revealed in the manga by Kyoraku that Ichigo's power is now so tremendous that he can't live in the world of the living without any consequences. Thus, Ichigo's life as a human pretty much ended.

I'm up for adding Rossweisse to the harem planned for now. She is pretty funny since because of her behavior toward the whole 'I don't have a boyfriend' thing she has going for her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or High School DxD

**Chapter 4**

Many thoughts were racing through Ichigo's mind as he repeatedly dodged spheres of crimson energy from the teenage girl with ease. He could tell the girl in front of him was strong enough to confront a Lieutenant level opponent and maybe win if the effect and power of her attacks were anything to go by. When she first attacked him he thought that her attack just had a lot of power behind it to create these perfect craters. After a few more times, he took the time to observe how the energy blasts actually worked. He came to the conclusion that the energy blasts can disintegrate thus he decided it was a wise idea to avoid getting hit by her attacks.

"Hey," He called out; the redhead did not respond and continued charging another blast.

She launched a blast for the 11th time at him. Having none of that, Ichigo just batted the blast into the air with his large sword with a lazy swing with only minimum force behind it and then flash stepped in front of Rias and bonked her on the forehead. The force behind the hit was only strong enough to push her down to the ground on her butt without leaving any significant injury. She rubbed her forehead soothingly and then glared at him.

"Is there a reason why you attacked me, miss?" He questioned, clearly annoyed.

"Shut up impostor, you have no right to talk like that to me!" She retorted.

Ichigo just bonked her on the head again with the same amount of force used last time. The redhead winced at the hit and rubbed to soothe the slight pain again.

"Seriously, I don't know who you are and you just came out of nowhere and attacked me. The only reason I haven't given you any major injury yet is that I've yet to find out the reason you just started attacking me for no reason." The Shinigami stated seriously and then remembered what she just said to him. "Impostor? How am I an impostor for being me?" He questioned.

"Shut up! You're not him, stop shaming his memories with that disgraceful disguise." She glared at him as she now stood up from where she was just sitting a minute ago.

"Not who?" Ichigo asked, now confused at why the girl is looking at him furiously.

"You're not Ichigo. Whoever you are lose the disguise!" The girl demanded.

"What are you talking about? I am…" He was about to say his name until it hit him on the head as he realized what this must have been about. "Ooh, I get it now. You must have known this world's Ichigo Kurosaki." He said as he palmed his right fist with his left hand like he came to a stunning conclusion in solving a mystery.

The girl blinked in confusion, losing the hostility in her eyes for the first time since she laid eyes on him.

"What do you mean this world's Ichigo Kurosaki?" She inquired, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I'm from another world, well more like a parallel universe or something of the sorts." He replied unsurely as he never had to deal with the subject of traveling to an entirely different dimension where his counterpart is also dead.

"What a big lie. You seriously think I would believe that." She retorted with a frown.

Ichigo was about to insult her stubbornness but was about calm down. "Whether you believe it or not, it's the truth. Look, clearly we got off the wrong foot. How about we introduce ourselves? My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute Shinigami or at least I think I'm technically still one." He mumbled the last part to himself which did not go unnoticed by girl due to her hearing being much better than that of humans.

The girl sighed and composed herself before doing the same. "My name is Rias Gremory, heiress of the Gremory Clan of the 72 Pillars of Hell." She declared with an air around her like that of nobility. To Ichigo's relief, she sounded less arrogant than when he first met Byakuya Kuchiki.

Back in his home dimension, a certain Caption of the Gotei 13 sneezed while on his way to Royal Soul Palace for the final battle.

"You okay captain?" His redhead lieutenant asked.

"I'm fine; I felt some ruffian was talking about me." Byakuya replied as he moved forward.

"It's nice to meet you Gremory-san…" He stopped when the heiress frowned at him. "What?"

"You may call me just Rias, Ichigo. It's fine." She told him.

He nodded. "Okay Rias, is there a personal reason why you attacked me?" He questioned.

Rias flinched slightly then had a guilty look. "Sorry, when I first saw you I thought someone was impersonating him and I was very furious that someone would do such thing."

"You could have asked, you know? It's fine though I guess it's natural for someone to assume something like that." Ichigo assured.

"Well… it's just not easy learning someone you cared for died recently. I didn't know what to do back then. I wanted to shut myself in my room and cry myself to sleep, but I knew I had to be strong for his sake." Rias said sadly but was surprised when Ichigo gripped her shoulder lightly and gave a kind smile to her.

"Believe me; I went through the same thing before. It's never easy and the pain won't ever disappear completely. What matters is that you can pick yourself up and move on forward with the people that you still care for. You never forget the past but you don't dwell on it either. It's just one of the hardships of life." Ichigo said to her softly and hugged her briefly.

"Say, how did you know my counterpart anyway?" Ichigo inquired.

"We became friends when we first met during our third year at high school." Rias declared haughtily.

"Let me guess, he rejected you or something." Ichigo deadpanned then smirked when he saw Rias simply pouted and turned away from him. "How did you guys actually meet?"

Rias twiddled with her fingers innocently while still looking away from him. "Well I asked him if he wanted to join my peerage, he said no. So I decided to wait until the time is right."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Your peerage?"

"It's a system created by Ajuka Beelzebub, one of the Four Great Satans, to reincarnate humans into devils as servants for the High-Class Devils to replenish the loss of Devils from the Great War. It's done with Evil Pieces." Rias explained, happy to talk a little bit about the Devils.

"Evil Pieces?" Ichigo questioned.

"They're like chess pieces and each have a given set of abilities that reincarnated Devils acquire upon reincarnation. The King is obviously the master and leader of their respective peerage. The Knight pieces give greater speed and mobility and swords are often used. The Rook pieces give higher offense and defense though they can be quite slow. There is the Bishop which enhances magical power. And the Queen piece would obviously gives a combination of the characteristics of the other pieces. Lastly, the pawn is the weakest but most versatile as they have the power to promote into any other piece." Rias finished explaining.

Ichigo nodded and said, "Wow, it's really just like chess. Wait a second…" Ichigo adopted a more serious look on his face and he stared Rias in the eyes who started sweating slightly.

"Y-yes?"

"You said Evil Pieces can reincarnate humans into Devils right?" She responded by nodding.

"Reincarnate as in bring back from the dead?" She nodded once again.

"Then… you didn't try to kill my counterpart, did you?" He accused, pointing a finger at her.

This got Rias mad. "Of course not, I would never do something like that. We of the Gremory Clan never forces anybody to become our servants." She yelled.

Ichigo believed this before apologizing. "Alright, I'm sorry for accusing you like that. I couldn't but feel uneasy when you said Devils could actually reincarnate humans back from the dead to serve under them." He said apologetically while scratching the back of his head.

Rias calmed down and smiled. "No big worries, I can see some people would find us Devils and the Evil Pieces suspicious." She assured him.

"By the way what are you doing here anyway? There is a war zone not too far from here."

Rias put a finger to her chin as she looked thoughtful. "I'm here because my brother told me that there was someone for to meet and he urged me to go like it was the most important thing ever." Rias stated.

"Are you related to someone by the name of Sirzechs Lucifer by any chance?"

"Why yes, he's my older brother of course. He may seem like a bit of a goofball, but he can get down to business when needed." The heiress of the Gremory Clan replied.

"And he didn't bother to tell you the person he wanted to meet was me?" Ichigo said as more of a statement than a question.

Rias covered her mouth and giggled. "That's my older brother for you, he's always play around when he can." She looked around before back at Ichigo. "Well it was nice seeing you again Ichigo even though you're a counterpart of the ones I know." She said the last part sadly.

"I know it hurts that you'll never see the person you care about again but cheer up. A friend that cares about you wouldn't you to feel sad all the time." Ichigo told her with another smile of his. Rias blushed slightly in response and looked away, which confused him.

"Anyway, you know about the Vandenreich." Rias' face immediately turned into an expression of pure hatred and disdain.

"Of course I know about them. I don't think there's anyone in the Underworld that doesn't know about them after their first invasion here." She said with a scowl. "Those barbarians, they came out of nowhere and declared war on three races just right after slaughtering some Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils. It doesn't make sense why they decided to cause a war right now. My brother told me the Three Factions once fought with them during the Great War."

"I don't think it's the army that's the problem." Ichigo said seriously. "It has to do with their emperor, Yhwach. He's is the cause behind all of this so far. I'm sure he doesn't really care about holding a grudge at all from the times I met him. He's more likely will actually be up to something dangerous that may threaten the world."

Rias blinked in surprise. "You met him before? When?" She asked curiously.

"I meant the Yhwach in my home dimension and yes, I am serious when I said I'm from another parallel universe. He started a war as a distraction so he could go after his true target. He wanted to kill the Soul King who looked over the souls of all planes of existence in my home dimension."

"Soul King?" She questioned.

Ichigo shook his head. "It's nothing that concerns you right now."

"I can see you guys are getting acquainted" said a certain crimson-haired man. Sirzechs saw Ichigo and waved at him. "Hey Ichi-"

Ichigo planted his fist into his face which sent the Satan flying into a nearby tree.

Sirzechs held his face in pain as he rolled on the floor comically. "Why'd you do that for?" The Devils whined.

"You didn't tell your sister she was meeting me. That's why, she mistaken me for an impostor and tried to disintegrate me dumbass!" Ichigo yelled.

Rias watched the interaction with amusement and smiled since it seems as if though and Ichigo and Sirzechs already knew each other fairly close like friends.

"Is everything okay Lady Gremory?" A familiar silver-haired woman in a French style maid outfit approached her.

"Yes, Grayfia everything is okay." She giggled as she watched Ichigo finished yelling at a whimpering Sirzechs who crawled back to Grayfia.

"Grayfia, please comfort me. Ichigo is being a big bully to me." Sirzechs whined who only got grabbed on the ear by Grayfia.

"Sirzechs, please act your own age as you hold the title Lucifer and it was your own fault that you didn't inform your sister of who she was to meet." She scolded him while dragging him to somewhere. "Rias and Ichigo Kurosaki, can both please come with us? We have to discuss the current situation of the Underworld soon." She added, her fingers still on her husband's ears.

"Sure."

"Yes, Grayfia."

They both followed her to wherever they're meeting at after their simple replies.

**Shinigami**

An elderly man with long, grey hair and a matching beard stood in a meeting hall with other people. The man also wore an eyepatch over his left eye. He is currently talking to an old friend over a communication line through a magic circle.

"So how's the situation in the Underworld my old friend?" The elderly man asked, but he knew better as he is very aware of the situation there.

"Not good, the united army of the Three Factions stationed in the Underworld is still standing but took a serious beating and morale is looking quite shaky. Ajuka Beelzebub and Falbium Asmodeus did well in leading the soldiers against the invading army while Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan, Michael, and I confronted Yhwach. It was a losing battle since Yhwach was not fazed at all against everything we threw at him. Sirzechs could have used his true power to destroy him, but the damage could easily be inflicted on our nearby allies as well." Azazel stated.

The elderly man nodded as well, knowing that Sirzechs has yet to fully control the power of his true form. "Wait… you said you were losing didn't you? How did you four manage to survive Azazel-boy? " He asked seriously.

"Well… I'd have to say it's pure luck that an unexpected occurrence happened during our battle." Azazel said while scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Azazel, is there something you're not telling me?"

"Of course not Odin, the thing is… it's about the unexpected occurrence."

The Norse God raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He inquired.

"The unexpected occurrence is Ichigo Kurosaki... he helped us fight off Yhwach." Azazel stated seriously.

The Norse God was shocked as he remembered being told of the boy's death not too long ago by Azazel himself. "What do you mean he helped you fight Yhwach? You told me not too long ago that the bastard killed him." Odin yelled.

"There's a reason why it's so unexpected. This is not our Ichigo Kurosaki; this is a parallel counterpart from another universe. All in all, he is quite similar to our Ichigo Kurosaki, but at the same time he's different. This person doesn't even have the presence of the Boosted Gear on him or… that Sacred Gear."

Odin sighed in exasperation as this was not something he had expected at all. "First, the Vandenreich has declared war on the Three Factions. Next, we have a counterpart of a dead boy come from another universe. The next big surprise may just very well give me a heart attack." Odin grumbled.

Azazel chuckled light-heartedly. "As if my old friend. Even an elderly man like you won't simply be content with dying to a heart attack. What interesting to me is that this Ichigo was able to fight on par with Yhwach to some extent while both combatants were holding back."

"Well, at least that Sacred Gear isn't present on the boy. The Boosted Gear held no true danger to the world while the other one proved to be the most dangerous thing created." Odin stated.

"I know… Ichigo possessed an unknown Sacred Gear besides the Boosted Gear was a huge surprise to all of us. I couldn't believe it but the second Sacred Gear our Ichigo Kurosaki possessed was immensely powerful, even making the True Longinus look nothing more than a toy. What worried me is who could create an actual Sacred Gear with so much power in it instead of the artificial ones that Grigori managed to create due to centuries of research. I could definitely tell it wasn't God of the Bible who created because I can sense a little bit of his presence in all the Sacred Gears he made. When I sensed that cursed Sacred Gear, I felt a different presence that felt darker and more twisted than the original Satan."

Odin said nothing as he nodded in agreement. "I'd agree with you on that Azazel-boy. I'd hate to see it being unleashed again as even the Dimension Gap was almost destroyed while it was in use. It's a good thing Ichigo managed to take back control of himself in time. It's no wonder the Boosted Gear didn't appear during the boy's training as a Quincy. The dragon was desperately fighting back the influence all throughout the boy's life."

"I can only hope it never appears again. Right now, I have to worry about the Vandenreich before devoting more time to investigating the whereabouts of the Sacred Gear." Azazel said with a sigh.

"I know its tiring fighting a war. My old bones can still put up a good fight, but even Zeus and I will have to step down from our position and let the next generation take the next step forward."

Azazel was about to say something before he recognized the presence of new arrivals far from where he is. "Shit! We'll have to finish this later! The Vandenreich is invading again. I didn't think it would be this soon!" He said before cutting the connection.

Odin could not help but looked worried. That was when someone barged into the meeting hall looking quite alarmed. "My lord, the prisoner is gone!"

"What prisoner?" Odin inquired.

"Loki escaped, my lord." The servant quickly replied.

While Odin rushed toward the prison chambers, 26 pillars of bluish light descended toward the capital city of the Underworld, Lilith. The second invasion has begun.

**Notes**

I believe I'll start doing a prequel for this story soon to show the life of Ichigo's DxD counterpart. Just to tell you, I'm planning on making him a trained Quincy at the beginning of the story. It would make him too op If I just give him the Boosted Gear to use already so he will start unlocking his powers as time goes on. Also, the story will include a second Sacred Gear for him that nobody was aware of due to someone's meddling.


	6. Chapter 5

Author's note: I fixed the little disclaimer notes on the previous chapter because they were incorrect.

I want to point this out to all readers and I do mean **all**. Fanfics have author's notes for a reason people! Make sure to read both at the beginning and the end to make sure you don't miss anything. I have a few reviews asking a few questions which literally should have been answered already in previous chapters.

Some of you are wondering where in the timeline this story is? Honestly I have no clue, that's why this story is an AU. If I had to say where this story would be, it would be after Rizevim's defeat and his plan to use Trihexa to fight Great Red failed which I will try to explain a little bit more in later chapters. This is an AU after all so everything will be somewhat different. Just to warn you, I'm kind of winging this thing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or High School DxD

**Chapter 5**

Lilith is the capital city of the Underworld in the territories under the devils. Citizens were going about their daily lives in peace though some were worried about the declaration of war by the Quincy Empire known as the Vandenreich. Though the city seems peaceful, the air there is tense since it was not too long ago that the Quincy managed to catch the coalition force under the Three Factions off guard and succeeded in pulling off an invasion. News of the battle reported to the citizens of the Underworld and Heaven was altered to make the situation less grim in order to prevent panic and hysteria.

Many citizens are currently hoping their loves that went to serve in the army make it back alive when war is highly unpredictable and that deaths could easily quite catastrophic. Lilith was not too far from where the first invasion took place actually and reports of the battle put many of the citizens on edge. When the battle was over, Lilith was safe… until now.

26 beams of bluish light descended onto the capital city of Satan territory and blazed the ground they struck. Devil citizens who saw the light show and felt the threatening aura akin to the holy aura felt from Angels immediately panicked and ran to gain some distance. Unfortunately, some were not as lucky as they were left with holes in their bodies or missing limbs courtesy of reishi blasts in the form of arrows shot by the invading Quincy.

The invaders stepped forward as the blazing lights simmered down and faded out, leaving scorch marks of where they hit. These 26 intruders are the 25 Sternritters and their emperor, Yhwach.

Among the panic as Devils flee to where they deemed as safety, security forces that were already stationed in Lilith in case of attacks during war times quickly ran off to meet the intruders head on and stop them. Foot soldiers of the Three Factions army are included as well as some renowned Devils of the current generation.

Foot soldiers have already met up with one of the Sternritters and demanded their immediate surrender. This Sternritter has long blonde hair, a man who looks to be in his late thirties, wore the typical Sternritter uniform with a cloak, and a stoic expression that shows no hint of any emotions whatsoever. This is Jugram Haschwalth, the Sternritter Grandmaster. He was walking forward calmly at a constant pace toward the foot soldiers that stood in his way with their weapons raised at him. The soldiers tensed up as he gets nearer.

"Halt! You are on our territory without permission. Surrender now or we will kill without hesitation." A Devil officer spoke with as much authority mustered possible.

This did not deter Haschwalth in the slightest as he continued walking forward. "His majesty has given me orders to kill you all but I'll let you live if you run away. There's no need to throw away your lives recklessly. I'll understand if you're feeling afraid, my power is far above yours." Haschwalth calmly stated.

The soldiers tensed up as they grip onto their weapons tightly and readied their attacks.

"Damn you Quincy to hell!" A Fallen Angel threw a light spear quickly, hoping to make a fatal blow. The Quincy did something they never expected.

Haschwalth grabbed the light spear somewhere behind the blade before it could hit its mark and casually tossed it aside as the spear disappeared.

"That light spear was very weak in power, but you are foot soldiers after all, so I shouldn't be surprised." Haschwalth said calmly. "You should have taken up on my offer when you had the chance."

Haschwalth moved in a flash past the Fallen Angel who threw the spear earlier with a simple use of Hirenkyaku. The soldiers were shocked at the speed that they couldn't recognize. Before they could move to attack, they all fell down lifeless with blood pouring out of their bodies through the cuts Haschwalth made too quickly for them to notice.

"What a pity. This is what happened when ants try take on something far greater than their ability could support them."

Haschwalth spared no glance at them as he kept walking toward the location he was supposed to meet up with the Emperor at. His expression remained as stoic as usual with no signs of remorse for the deed he has just done.

All throughout the cities several battles were being commenced. One Sternritter in particular had a Mohawk and the typical Sternritter uniform. He wore black armbands around his biceps each depicting skull and crossbones. His pants are cropped just above his military boots. Right now, the Sternritter is killing off Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils as he goes with a bored face.

"Is there anyone who can offer me a real challenge?" He taunted loudly into the sky.

A fireball responded to his challenge as it hit the spot the Quincy was just standing seconds ago. The Quincy reappeared not far away with a grin on his face.

"Oh? Another fire user like me?" He inquired before a smirk appeared on his face. "Well bring it on whoever you are, I'll show you my flame burns hotter than yours!" He proclaimed loudly as he make a gun gesture with his fingers.

A Caucasian male with blonde hair blue eyes appeared as he descended down to meet his opponent. His Devil wings that were on his back hid themselves as the Sternritter inspected his appearance. The blonde wore a burgundy suit with a shirt inside and black dress shoes. The Devil glared at him as his arms were covered in fire.

"The name's Bazz-B, Sternritter "H"-The Heat. What's yours?"

"I am Riser Phenex of the Phenex Clan. That will be the name of the person who shall defeat you." Riser declared loudly.

"Phenex? Oh, I get it now!" Bazz-B exclaimed. "Phenex is phoenix, isn't that clever? Such an original last name, isn't it?" Bazz-B snarked.

"How dare you insult my family name?! I'll have you put down here and now mongrel! You Quincy already made many enemies with that stunt you guys pulled in the last invasion." Riser launched a fire blast at him.

Bazz-B did not move an inch from the spot he's standing and simply raised an arm and aimed his finger like a gun.

"**Burner Finger 1!"** Bazz-B yelled as a beam of fire shot out from his finger and penetrated the fire blast with ease and into Riser's chest.

Riser fell down to his knees as his regeneration already healed the wound, but he could feel the sting of the attack.

"It stings right? We Quincy may not be Angels or exorcists with light-based weapons but our powers are the second best stuff against your race, don't you think?" Bazz-B smirked as he pointed a finger at him again.

"**Burner Finger 1!"** Another narrow beam of fire shot forward at the blonde devil as he evaded through the use of the wings on his back made of his own fire.

"Oh so you can dodge?" Bazz-B moved quickly behind Riser with the Quincy counterpart of the Shunpo used by the Shinigami and slammed a fist into his back, sending him down into the ground and causing a crater to form.

Bazz-B landed on the ground with a disappointed look on his face. "I thought you Phenex bastards would put up a better fight than this." Bazz-B sneered.

Riser said nothing as he stood back up with a serious expression on his face and wiped the blood off the corner of his mouth. His injuries from the crash already healed as only burned marks show any indication of an attack ever landing.

"Don't worry; the fight is just getting started. I was just warming up." Riser's arms were covered in fire as wings formed again out of his flame on his back bigger than before.

Riser dashed forward and launched a right hook to Bazz-B who was launched back a couple of feet.

Bazz-B stood up unfazed with faint, blue, circuit-like patterns appearing on the spot where Riser had hit before disappearing. "Now this is better, I was worried you were no fun there for a second. Try this on for size." Bazz-B said while stretching his back a little before pointing two fingers at Riser.

"**Burner Finger 2"** A torrent of fire launched toward Riser who managed to coat himself in fire with a single layer of barrier to take most of the damage. An explosion erupted on impact as smoke fogged up the placement of the attack.

Riser saw the Sternritter tries to stab him with a sword made of his own flame through the smoke as a cover. He retaliated by quickly moving in time to grab his arm and knee him in the stomach punched the Quincy right in the face with a flame-covered fist.

Bazz-B was sent crashing down into a building, collapsing the wall around him in the process.

Riser flew down readying another attack the moment his enemy makes a move.

Bazz-B stood up from the rubble with a smirk on his face as he spit to the side.

"That punch was a wee bit ticklish. If you want to hurt me, you're going to have to put more effort than that." Bazz-B said before he and Riser rushed at each other head on.

Meanwhile, another Sternritter is engaged in combat with a Devil in close combat with neither letting the other gain an advantage. The Sternritter blocked another punch from the Devil who has a determined expression on his face.

The Quincy wore the typical uniform like his fellow Sternritters and has a small, vertical scar over the left side of his mouth. He has short black hair with pointed bangs between his eyes. His face has remained stoic throughout the entire invasion. This is Cang Du.

His opponent is none other than Sairaorg Bael, current heir of the Bael Clan. This is young man who did not inherit the Power of Destruction which is the trademark of his clan.

"My name is Sairaorg Bael, current heir of the Bael Clan. What is your name challenger?" He said with a grin.

"I am Sternritter "I"- The Iron." The Quincy replied.

"Good, I just want to know the name of powerful opponent I'm facing." Sairaorg said, still in his stance. "You took on my attacks like you felt nothing."

"This is the nature of the script that his majesty bestowed on me. My skin can become a skin-based iron shield at my will. That's why any of your attacks haven't injured me yet." The stoic Quincy raised his claws in anticipation of the next attack.

"I see then… well if you have a great defense, I just have to strike even harder to inflict damage on you." The young male Devil quickly got behind the Sternritter who was shocked by his speed. Sairaorg launched both his fists in rapid fury against Cang who dodged side to side without being able to counterattack. Cang Du placed his arms together to receive a punch from the heir of the Bael family with his claws as a shield to cushion the blow.

The Quincy used Hirenkyaku in conjunction with the force behind the Devil's punch to boost his speed to gain some distance for himself. He came to a stop as Sairaorg came in for another punch which he grappled his arm and threw him away with a kick to the chest.

Cang Du dashed forward as he swiped at Sairaorg who dodged the claws just in time. The Quincy and Devil exchanged blows after blows without neither fighters relenting in their efforts to defeat the enemy.

Sairaorg found an opening and took advantage by giving him a right hook into the air and flew up to him. The Quincy saw the attack coming just in time and activated his ability to block much of the damage.

The impact sent shockwave around them in a short distance and caused cracks to form on the ground.

While his power was active, Cang Du grabbed Sairaorg's arm which was about to strike him and threw him down into the ground. Just as Cang Du swung his claws down to finish the fight as soon as possible, Sairaorg grabbed both claws with each of his hands. He kicked the Quincy at his stomach; Cang was staggered and sent flying a few feet.

The Iron landed on his feet and skidded a little. The Quincy stared at a grinning Sairaorg who was now dashing forward to get another hit in.

"Why are you grinning?" The Sternritter evaded a kick by dodging to the right.

"It's because I'm fighting a powerful opponent. I can tell you're one of those types who don't care what race the enemy. Your expression and body language tell me all I need to confirm it. At least we can fight each on other with mutual respect as warrior versus warrior." Sairaorg replied.

"So you're a battle maniac, that'd explain your grin. It's true that I don't care what race my enemy is because all that should matters is fulfilling our duty to his majesty." Cang Du swiped at Sairaorg again who blocked it, leaving a slight scratch on the area where strike landed.

"You fight because of your loyalty to your leader. I can respect that." Sairaorg closed in with another punch then did a sweep kick.

Cang Du was knocked off his feet and steeled himself by turning his body into iron to block another blow aimed at his chest. As soon as Sairaorg's arm made direct connected with his body, he grasped on to it tightly and head-butted into Sairaorg with his head under his power's protection.

Sairaorg leaped back and smashed his fist into the ground, sending a large boulder into the sky. Heir of the Bael family threw the boulder at him and dashed forward alongside it.

The Quincy merely sliced the boulder apart with his spirit weapons and blocked a punch from behind by Sairaorg. The Devil anticipated this and kneed him right into the air and leaped after him. He swung down his leg onto his back, crashing the Quincy onto the ground and creating a large crater.

Cang Du stood back and dusted himself nonchalantly. 'This is going nowhere at this rate. He's close-range combatant just like me. I'll have to use that if I want to finish this quickly. His majesty said not to drag battles out after all' The Quincy thought as he held his two fists over one another.

"**Shé Jìn Zhǎo"** A blast of spiritual energy rushed at Sairaorg in the shape of a serpentine head with its jaw wide opened to bite down and kill its target.

A bright light engulfed the arena for these two combatants.

A certain Sternritter is sitting on top of an 8-story building and having a little picnic while observing the many battle going on all at once through a binocular.

"So hothead is fighting another fire user with regenerative power and Cang Du against a close-range combatant? That is certainly ironic considering the similarity between them and their opponents." Askin Nakk Le Vaar said out loud to no one in particular. He is eating a little sandwich while just casually observing the battles.

"Aren't you going to join them?" An older and calm voice rang out behind him.

Askin peered over his shoulder before looking back through his binoculars. "Why should I? It's not like my help is needed anyway. The objective is to retrieve the relics, right? We only need to slaughter those that get in our way." Askin replied.

"True, this war is just a way to cover up his majesty's true goals and to release some prejudice our fellow soldiers have against the Three Factions." The voice spoke again.

"You asked me why I haven't joined them. Why aren't you fighting?" Askin inquired, looking at the source of the older voice.

The voice came from a man who looks to be no older than 60 with a full head of black hair and an eye patch over his left eye. He also has a thick mustache though not as long as Yhwach's. He appears to be wearing a Sternritter version of a full length military coat with the rest of usual uniform and the cloak held over his right forearm.

"No reason in particular, I just want to observe the fighting capabilities of these beings first before making a final judgment." The older man answered.

"What's your opinion on these guys so far?"

"As of right now, I respect their convictions for fighting to the nail and tooth to fend us off. The only thing I'm disappointed in is how weak these foot soldiers due to centuries of peace making them lax."

"Well you can't blame them for being so lazy after all. These guys were fighting each other to near extinction centuries ago. When our ancestors came into war over a thousand years ago, things definitely became worse for the Three Factions with souls of any race being quickly wiped out." Askin stated.

The older man simply nodded in agreement. "The God of the Bible was literally on his last legs when he fought with his majesty and the original Satan in a three-way battle. The only reason our emperor lost was because they ended up teaming against him when they decided he was a bigger threat."

Askin simply continued observing the battles while eating another sandwich from his picnic basket.

"You know there will be a lot more casualties if you or any of the others decide to join in. You're a monster in your own right after all." The elderly man stated.

Askin started back at him and retorted, "The same could be said for you Bradley."

"My, I don't know what you're talking about." The Sternritter identified as Bradley said.

"The Deathdealing" ignored him and put away his binoculars. He left the area using Hirenkyaku.

"Well that was rude. He just ignored me and leaves." Bradley left the building in the same manner as Askin.

Haschwalth is standing beside Yhwach and they are surrounded by the corpses of the foot soldiers for the Three Factions.

"Haschwalth, how long will it before enemy reinforcements arrive?" The Quincy Emperor asked as he crushed the head of one Angel foot soldier struggling to get up under his foot.

"The main force is not too far, they will arrive in about half an hour." Haschwalth replied, bowing slightly.

"I see, let's proceed with the plan to retrieve the relics." Yhwach commanded as he sensed a new presence. He looked back to see a Devil whose appearance is that of a man in his fifties arrived in front of him with a hateful glare aimed at him.

"You have a lot of nerve invading the capital city like this, humans." The Devil sneered.

"Oh? Are you implying this city is very important? If you take a good look around, it's nothing more than trash as the citizens are trembling in fear in whatever shelters to protect themselves in. This city is already halfway to being completely decimated by mere a handful of individuals under my command. We HUMANS are pushing the Three Factions up against a wall." Yhwach said coolly, emphasizing the word human much to the Devil's displeasure.

The Devil snorted. "I care nothing for the Angels and their fallen counterparts. They're just beings who preach about peace and love."

"Why are you here then? If you aren't here to fight on the behalf on alliance between the Three Factions then I'll be on my way." Yhwach walked away from him, dodging a blast of demonic energy launched at him.

"Where do you think you're going? Did you just think you could just come here as you please and wrecked the city? You are underestimating us Devils, Yhwach!" The Devil said angrily.

"Do you think you have what it takes to impede me… Lord Bael?" Yhwach asked boredly.

**Notes**

Also I'd like to know whether any of you has suggestions for special moves for the Sternritters to use that symbolizes their powers to show something of an armory. I might have to put the names of these attacks in English since I'm not that great at very accurate translation.

I'd like to know about any specific attacks of known characters in the DxD universe so I could incorporate them into the battles.


	7. Chapter 6

Author's note: Hello, readers! Sorry for the late update, I was working on at least a chapter for my other stories. I promised that I would devote a chapter every week to this story. Well… that didn't hold out but I'll be focusing mostly on this story and my Indigo Beetle in Fiore for a while.

Anyway, I'll be having my semester exams coming soon so there may be a delay on future chapters depending on what happened.

Oh, btw just to make sure the current invasion is days after the first one which Ichigo intervened in. I'm pointing this out if I didn't make it clear in the chapters.

Anyway, have you seen the recent Bleach manga chapters about Yhwach's power? Holy crap! That is seriously op, even though it's limited to just his line of sight, the power to render any enemy's power unable to beat him is a hack. Not to mention all the shit he did to his enemies without using his true power. I would place him way above Madara's level even when he became a Sage of Six Paths.

I'm gonna have fun with this latest development hehehe…

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or High School DxD

**Chapter 6**

Darkness…

Silence…

Complete solitude…

These are the characteristics of the prison holding a single prisoner who was notorious for the crimes committed. The crimes of the prisoner would horrify any normal person, but if one would to analyze the crimes further in depth. They would recognize that crimes should have brought better changes with the corrupted removed from power upon their deaths. Unfortunately, this did not change at all. The prisoner has been sentenced for years of imprisonment and was sentenced many more years for a simple insult that was so eloquently put against the newly incompetent politicians in place of the old ones.

Yet… the prisoner was not worried about the increase in the punishment. Rather, it amused the prisoner that the judges held any actual power over him when it is really the military that holds any power over him at all. Nonetheless, the prisoner was fine as he bided his time for his contingency plan should the main plan be halted which did indeed happened.

'Ichigo Kurosaki… you truly are an interesting specimen. You are human, yet that's not all you are. You are Shinigami, Quincy, and Hollow as well. I was blind with power to accept the evident truth in front of me that you possessed incredible power that eclipses over my own.' The prisoner mused to himself.

'You will surely be one of the strongest beings that the omniverse has ever seen even if your alternate incarnations beg to differ. I was very fascinated in molding you into the way I wanted you to be. A warrior of unimaginable potential, I wonder what would have happened if we were to work together. The implications are endless.' The prisoner continued his musing.

This prison holds no kindness for though who dwells in it for it was meant to ensure that those who cannot be sent to Hell itself will be securely placed in the highest level security. Unfortunately, the prison is practically defenseless without its warden who died on the battlefield against an enemy who prepared for at least a thousand years to ensure his victory.

Yhwach, the man who known as "The Sealed King" that was spoken in Quincy folklore, has made his presence known to the Gotei 13 in the form of his Vandenreich. Though the prisoner was aware of the possibilities that the Quincy would return as army to once day challenge the Gotei 13 in battles and annihilate them, he had no idea where their base of operation could be. This was a fact until the Vandenreich made their presence known in the Seireitei, now the prisoner was aware of where the Quincy army was really hiding. The surprise attack gotten the Shinigami off guard and dealt them quite a lethal blow in the first invasion.

'To think that the Quincy army was hiding in the same place as their enemy is very daring and truly unexpected.' The prisoner praised.

As the prisoner sat alone in his prison, restrained in special black ribbons that limited his physical movement to moving his slightly, he can feel that the current battles in the Seireitei have ceased though the war is far from over.

'I wonder how my other project is progressing. It has been a while since I have last checked on it.'

"I suppose now is an opportune time to leave this dreary place. There is nothing left for me since the Hōgyoku does not respond to my desires anymore." The prisoner said as the black binds unwrapped themselves off of him.

The prisoner is a handsome man who looks to be in his late twenties with swept back brown hair, a single strand sticking in front of his face. He currently is wearing a white prisoner outfit for those imprisoned by the Gotei 13.

"I better leave now or they'll capture me again since that escape was a one-time deal for me." The man said as he faded into the background to remain unseen by the eyes of average people.

"Let's see how Project Sacred Gear fared?"

**Shinigami**

Lord Bael's hands are covered in dark red energy that is known as his clan's famed Power of Destruction as the Devil glared darkly at an impassive Yhwach.

Haschwalth was about to draw his sword until the Quincy King placed his hand in front of him, gesturing for him to not intervene. He nodded in response and used Hirenkyaku to move to a safe distance so he does not get in the way of his majesty.

"My, you seemed to be condensing a lot of demonic energy into that Power of Destruction your clan seemed to be proud of. Unfortunately, you are past your prime are you not?"

"What about yourself? You are over a thousand years old which is more than any humans can last no matter what conditions they are in. You're even older than the current Four Great Satans. You're as much as a fossil as I am." The Devil sneered.

"True, but unlike you, my power has increased since the Great War where as yours has deteriorated." Yhwach manifested his spiritual weapon in the form of his usual reishi sword.

Yhwach dashed forward and slashed at the head of his enemy who dodged with ease.

Lord Bael responded with a multiple shots of demonic energy as soon as he dodged Yhwach's strike.

Yhwach evaded the incoming attack with a quick use of Hirenkyaku and moved forward again to strike at his enemy. He lunged at the heart of his enemy who once again dodged. However, Lord Bael was not left unscathed as there is a tear mark on his clothes above where his heart would be with blood slightly dripping.

"Like I said, you're getting old Bael." Yhwach stated calmly.

"You may think that, but I still have a lot fight left in me. In fact, why don't I show you now?"

Lord Bael quickly manifested many spheres with his Power of Destruction around the Quincy Emperor and directed all them towards him. Yhwach is then engulfed in dark red light.

Lord Bael gathered a large amount of demonic energy into a sphere above him. He sent the energy attack as a jagged spear straight at Yhwach who still has yet to move from the overflowing energy of the previous attack.

The attack collided as streams of dark red energy flowed from the site of the attack, covering the area where the Quincy stood from everyone's sight.

"This will teach you to regret challenging the Bael Clan's power." Lord Bael said arrogantly as he no longer sense Yhwach's presence.

'Looks like this fight is over…' Haschwalth mused.

Lord Bael saw a dark shape coming from the demonic energy still swirling from the spot where Yhwach is supposedly. A hand suddenly reached out in front of his face and grabbed his neck. Yhwach then slammed down his opponent into the ground before he could react, causing a large crater with uneven pieces of rock jutted out.

'His majesty has already won.'

Lord Bael tried to grasp the arm holding him down only for it to get smacked away from it by Yhwach's other hand holding his reishi sword which he immediately plunged into Lord Bael's heart.

"Your time was over a long time ago. You should have faded away into the nothingness of time." Yhwach said calmly, with a slightly disappointed tone.

"You may have been able to stand on the same ground with the Four Great Satans in your prime, but that does not put you on Sirzech or Ajuka's level as a Super Devil."

Yhwach calmly walked away from the corpse until he felt a sudden rise of demonic energy and looked back. The corpse was covered in the signature power of the Bael family as the surge of energy reaches its limit before engulfing the area in an explosion.

**Shinigami**

Many magical circles appeared over small buildings with the foot soldiers of the Three Factions army splitting off into groups to combat the invaders all spread around the city. Serafall, Falbium, and Ajuka went ahead to fight the invaders directly. Ichigo stood along with Azazel, Michael, Sirzechs, Grayfia, and Rias on the roof of one of the damaged buildings. He arrived at the area by using Shunpo.

Ichigo took in the sight of the now ruined city with barely half of it remained untouched by the ongoing battle. This led to him remembering a familiar sight he saw not too long ago.

'Man, this is just like how the Seireitei was when I broke out of that damn prison. If I ever meet that Quilge guy again here I'm kicking his ass before he even tries that on me!'

Ichigo snapped back to reality as a uniformed Devil officer who looked he had seen better days bowed in front of Sirzechs if not the other main leaders of the alliance.

"What are the casualties as of right now?" Sirzechs asked seriously.

The Devil gulped nervously before reporting. "The casualties are numbering at least over 2,000 and are going up at an unpredictable rate. A little less than half of them are civilians who were slaughtered in the initial strike by the enemies. We are still accounting for everybody so total dead has yet to be determined."

Rias winced at the number of deaths. 'Even the Hero Faction didn't manage to kill that many within such a short amount of time the last time they were here.'

Michael, Azazel, and Grayfia had grimaced at the mention of the civilians.

Sirzechs narrowed his eyes dangerously as his hands clenched. "What is the number of the enemy force?"

"There are 26, sir. One of which we believed to be the enemy's leader if his physical descriptions are correct."

"Where is the enemy leader right now?" Sirzechs demanded more thank asked.

"He is currently west of our current location in combat with Lord Bael."

"Lord Bael?" Sirzechs asked, puzzled by this recent piece of information.

The soldier nodded again. "Yes, other eye witnesses said he happened to be in the area going toward the strongest signatures among the invaders."

"I see, I see. I want you to return to your unit and hold off the enemy invaders." The Sirzechs ordered as the soldier nodded in response.

The Maou turned to face the others. "Michael, Azazel, and Ichigo; let's head toward Yhwach stop right away before he can accomplish his objectives. Grayfia I want you to take Rias back to her peerage and command mine in my absence to take down the other invaders."

Everyone all agreed except for one.

"No. I am going to help whether you give me permission or not." Rias stood defiantly though one could easily tell she is quite worried.

Sirzechs' face took on a sterner expression. "I know that you want to help stop this as much as everyone else wants to. However, you're not at the level where you can go toe to toe with the Quincy leader. Plus, you will need to lead your peerage who just got here as I can tell from their signatures." He told her with an iron voice.

"But you told me that even four of you had problems standing against Yhwach." Rias retorted.

Ichigo gripped her shoulder lightly and looked her in the eyes. "Look, your brother is right and I know you're worried. We all know you are, but you can't face the Yhwach at your current level right now. You'll just get in the way if Yhwach decides to target you and I know he has no qualms about killing anyone who isn't aligned with him." He told her sternly as the redhead glared back at him. "However, you can help out by keeping the other enemies off our back as I help them against Yhwach. Besides, I'm look after his butt."

"Don't talk to me as I'm a little a kid, I can take care of myself! You'll need all the help fighting the Quincy King if four Ultimate-Class beings had trouble against him." Rias stood her ground.

"Look, we don't have time for this. You should listen to your brother because he worries for your safety like any good big brother would." Ichigo stated as Sirzechs had a faint smile.

Rias's expression softened slightly, but still kept her ground. "I know that, but… what about your safety? I can understand why Sirzechs, Azazel, and Michael have to fight him." Rias said softly.

"I'll be fine. I have Michael, Sirzechs, and Azazel fighting with me after all. I can hold my own against Yhwach pretty well." Ichigo replied calmly.

"Tell me Ichigo, what makes you think you can beat him when our Ichigo couldn't?" Rias questioned while tears threatened to break out from her eyes.

Everyone went silent at this point. 'She must have been closer than I thought with this world's Ichigo.' The Shinigami thought.

"Rias," He began by getting her attention. "I'm sure you know this. It's not a matter about beating him; it's about stopping him from hurting any more people than he already has. If this world's Ichigo is like me then he would probably tell you the same." He told her with a gentle smile.

"Besides, if he was alive right now, I'm sure he would do everything in his power to stop him. Regardless of whether Yhwach is stronger than him, he would fight to his last breath. You must at least know that about him right?"

Rias hung her head down in resignation. "I understand; I'll meet up with my peerage." She summoned a magical circle to teleport herself to where her servants are. She looked back at Ichigo just before the circle teleported her. "Don't lose."

Ichigo sighed as Grayfia told Sirzechs she will meet up with the rest of her fellow members.

"So, shall we get going?" He asked the three leaders of the Three Factions Alliance.

They all nodded in response as they took to the sky with Ichigo being able to use his Shunpo while in the air. On their way to where their target is, they saw a large burst of dark red energy engulfed the entire area Yhwach is supposedly at.

"That must have been Lord Bael's work." Sirzechs commented.

As the four of them continued on their path towards the Quincy leader, they were intercepted by a volley of Heilig Pfeil. They split off in different directions to evade the arrows.

"So these guys are leaders of the alliance? And who is the kid with orange hair?" A female voice asked.

"He must be someone strong if he's traveling with someone as high-ranking as one of the main leaders of the Three Factions Alliance." Another voice replied.

"It matters not who they are; we have our mission from his majesty to take care of any enemy who wishes to interfere with the operation. Especially the Special War Power is in our presence."

"What? That kid is Special War Power?! I don't believe it!"

"Did you not read the daten recently? It stated that Ichigo Kurosaki is alive once more though it doesn't explain why."

Michael, Azazel, Sirzechs, and Ichigo took a good look at their attackers.

There seemed to five females and three males each in a version of the Sternritter uniform.

One of the females looks to be a young girl who should be in middle school with short blonde hair and golden eyes. Her outfit had a skirt instead of the usual signature trench coat, white cap, and gloves. She seems to be eating an apple she pulled out of nowhere while staring blankly at them.

One girl has long straight black hair and blue eyes. She also wore the typical Sternritter uniform with a shorter trench coat, miniskirt knee-high boots, white cap, heart-shape belt buckle, black leggings, and the usual cloak. Her expression is currently showing annoyance at them.

Another female is a well-endowed woman that has quite a revealing version of the uniform that reveals her cleavage and midriff. She wears short-shorts, white cap, and ankle-length shoes. Both her eyes and long hair are green. She has a smirk on her expression while looking at them, mostly directed to Ichigo.

Another girl wore the usual Sternritter uniform with a frilled skirt, frilled boots, frilled gloves, leggings, white cap, and heart-shaped buckle around her black belt. Her hair and eye are both purple with short bangs that covered her forehead. Her figure is more endowed in some areas than her green-haired companion. She has a curious expression while looking at them.

The last female wears the usual trench coat with long sleeves, black leggings, and white shoes. She had long black hair with two strands sticking up like antennae and blue eyes. She seems to have a curious and happy expression on her face.

The first male wore the usual Sternritter uniform with black boots, white hat, white trousers, and a short cape that stops below his shoulders. He also wore the round spectacles as his glasses. The man has a crop of black hair to the right of his face.

Another male was quite tall and wore a mask that hid his lower face with spikes going down the middle of it. He has long black hair and wore the typical uniform with a long trench coat with the cloak obscuring most of it from view. He appears to possess no signs of any emotions on his expression while giving a creepy aura.

The last male wore the usual white trench coat with the cloak. He has a tie that can be seen at the opening of his trench coat. He also wore white trousers and shoes. He has light swept back hair and a full moustache. He wears thin-framed glasses and had a stoic expression.

"I'm afraid the four of you will be stopping here. His majesty cannot be interrupted after all." Quilge Opie stated as the present Quincy each manifested their preferred weapon.

**Shinigami**

Beyond the solar system, beyond the galaxy is a silhouette of a sphere with a ring around it in the vast void of space moving toward its destination.

Its destination is Earth. It has sensed a fragment of itself on the planet when it revealed itself and it wants it back.

**Notes**

Now some of you may complain how Lord Bael got taken out. I simply don't care; somebody needs to die so why not include someone I don't like? Besides, the guy didn't even have an appearance in the light novels that left a significant impact so I'm not gonna use him. The story will go beyond the Heaven and Underworld jurisdiction.

I had a little trouble with this because I needed Rias to be emotional about the idea of Ichigo fighting Yhwach again since his DxD counterpart is dead. The conversation was also difficult for me. I could've done a whole lot better on this part.

Also, I remember the medallions the Quincy used to steal Bankai from the Shinigami and came up with an alternative uses for them in the DxD universe. They will "steal" something from their enemies in a way though nothing will actually get taken.

I'm doing the whole Special War Powers thing here too so I would like suggestions for this. I'm thinking Vali Lucifer as one considering his Divine Divider


End file.
